jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmontosaurus Masranio
Among the largest duckbilled dinosaurs Frequent the areas of Isla Nublar where the swamp and the jungle meet, these boisterous herbivores live in small family groups, feasting on virtually any vegetable matter that they can find and communicating over long distances with ear-splittingly loud calls. Despite their harmless appearance, however, Edmontosaurus are anything but harmless - much like hippopotami, they can and will attack without provocation, charging forwards with surprising speed and devastating opponents with crushing body slams and bites from their powerful beaked jaws. Breed- Edmontosaurus herbivore File: Masrani’s Regal horse Name: Edmontosaurus Regalia Masranio Location And Era: North America, Late Cretaceous period lifespan: 80 years status: extinct population: 0 top speed: 35 mph ecological niche: large herbivore social behaviors: they are very social animals and they like to live in large herds. vocalization: the young can recognize their own parents by the pitch of their calls, and vice versa. They produce loud, nasal bellows used both for communication, keeping the herd together, and to warn others of approaching danger. they also sound just like elephants. They are able to pick up low frequencies from other Edmontosaurus. diet: herbivore; fruits, leaves, twigs tree foliage, conifers and also low vegetation. Range: formerly Isla Nublar predators: Tyrannosaurus rex, Carnotaurus, baryonyx, raptors and allosaurus. Habitat: dense forest and marshes DNA interpolation: (90%) pure Edmontosaurus DNA (5%) Cassowary genome DNA (5%) African reed frog DNA Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: osteomyelitis can appear in the distinctive intra cranial bone. Their also Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Bracken Fern Poisoning, Hookworm, Avian Influenza, and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: During the breeding season, Edmontosaurus males put on a very unique show for the females. Unusually, the male Edmontosaurus form alliances with other males to form courtship displays. Bands of males ranging from 2 to 5 will move to the outer edges of the main herd and perform a synchronized ‘dance’ - alternating between standing on their hind legs and all fours, strutting, swaying their tails, amplifying the sacs on their snouts and emitting loud, drawn-out honks. The largest, strongest bull is considered the ringleader of his band and he alone will mate with any female drawn to the display. The smaller males in the band will not mate with any of the females unless tragedy befalls the ringleader – at which point the next biggest male takes on his position. Fights between Edmontosaurus males are rare, as they tend to be careful enough to organize themselves into bands in which there is only one bull who is stronger than the rest. they lay about eggs laid per "couple": 5-10 eggs per nest And the average hatchling survival: 4-6 out of ten. Attentive parents, Edmontosaurus nest in colonies, often alongside Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus. The nests at the center of the colony are usually the better protected, while the nests on the outside are prone to being raided by egg thieves. In order to try and combat this, the hadrosaurs also build several unprotected "dummy" nests in which they lay several unfertilized eggs. These nests are usually situated quite far away from the main nests and provide some distraction to egg-thieves, allowing the hadrosaurs to tend to their own young without being constantly pestered. The hadrosaur nest itself is an open-topped mound constructed from mud, covered with leaves and foliage. The females never leave their nests, and therefore rely on the males to bring them a constant supply of food. A single male may have sired many eggs from different nests, and it is the duty of all the males to provide food and nesting materials to any female in need. When the eggs hatch, the males are also responsible for bringing chewed-up plant material to feed the young. Owing to the hadrosaurs’ dedication to their offspring, it is virtually impossible to separate a mother from its nest. Small nest-raiders are shooed away by a bellow or a warning snap of the beak, but even when faced with a larger predator, the females are still unlikely to budge from their nests. Usually the males will provide the distraction, forming a wall of bodies and sound in order to try and intimidate the predator. The powerfully-muscled tail of a full-grown Edmontosaurus is a formidable weapon against medium-sized predators, strong enough to stagger even an Allosaurus-sized animal and kill most smaller creatures. In the event a nesting female is killed, a male may take up the role of guarding the orphaned nestlings, regardless as to whether he is the father or not. After leaving the nest, juvenile hadrosaurs are quickly able to travel with the rest of the herd. They are dissuaded from wandering too far from the safety of the herd by the adults, who call out frequently to keep the young together. Even in a large family herd, Juveniles whose mothers have died still have a good chance of survival, for as long as they can move about with the herd they are kept safe and protected by all of the adults. summary: Edmontosaurus was created by InGen for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The Edmontosaurus clones oddly didn't have the fleshy comb on their heads like one of the original species, Edmontosaurus regalis, had. It could also be because the species are based on the species Edmontosaurus annectens, which is not known to have a comb. These clones had a tan body with dark brown stripes, a white tail covered in brown stripes, a lime green head with red crests above their eyes and yellow mouth end. Edmontosaurus was created on Isla Sorna for the original park. Four of them were on Isla Sorna and released into the wild when Hurricane Clarissa struck the island. became extinct as none were seen during the 1997 incident on Sorna. it is an important food item in the menu of T-Rex and other large theropods, so it has to be constantly alert. Although The presence of a fleshy keratain crest is indeed accurate to it’s ancestor, careful studies into the ingen files found that during the sequencing process, ingen had Filled in the DNA with strands taken with the Australian bird the Cassowary is why they have that crest Edmontosaurus. First thing to note is that given it’s “appearance” it is one of the more recent additions to the park, you see when was “recreating’ this asset that had to start from scratch instead using the genome of an living asset they already got (this was mainly because the first variant of this asset had died out on sorna, leaving pretty much no strap of living DNA-specimens) and that the genome of this asset was likely sequenced using the recently invented “HAMMOND-XB20” a marvellous machine programmed to sequence any extinct GENOME in UNDER AN HOUR, (and fondly named after the man that started it all). during the time that it was a resident of the park, it was mainly featured in both the Gallimimus Valley, Cretaceous Cruise and the Gyrosphere valley, because of their docile nature and social complacency with the many other herbivores. In fact, the bright colors made it such an appealing attraction that during such special events like Valentine's day, Couples would drive to the far right-side of the island, where these peaceful hadrosaurs seem to congregate, just to be in their company… as they grazed, browze and bathed in the warm sunlight... last thing to note is that sadly, much like it's earlier cousin, this asset has now fallen back into extinction. Except, unlike the first variant, this asset's extinction was not caused by lack if initial population (in fact they were all over Nublar in the aftermath) But instead, it was more caused by a mix of THREE major factors. such as: '-too little island-space '(isla nublar is far SMALLER than isla sorna) '-Overcompetion from the MANY other herbivores' '-overpredation' (because, compared to the other herbivores, it was so easy to hunt, especially as they took much longer to adapt out of their domesticated lifestyle) Edmontosaurus is a naturally peaceful animal, and while seemingly defenseless, its large size means that even a single adult is capable of trampling to death smaller predators such as Velociraptor. When they stampede en masse, even a Tyrannosaur would be wise to get out of their way. Being the principle prey of large, big-game hunters such as Tyrannosaurus, Edmontosaurus senses are very sharp, and they are constantly on the alert for danger. Edmontosaurus prefers to flee as its primary defense, running up to 35 mph on its hind legs. However, if cornered it will attempt to fight back by swiping with its thick tail, biting with its beak, or rising up on its hind legs to try and pound the threat to the ground. Edmontosaurus is almost always seen in large herds and is rarely seen alone. There is usually no clear leader as they stick together and move in accordance to common instincts, however it is only natural that the larger individuals dominate over the smaller ones. Edmontosaurus may form mixed herds with Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus. Large, heavy bodied, quadrupedal herbivore. Edmontosaurus is one of largest species of hadrosaur on Isla nublar. Unlike Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, Edmontosaurus sometimes amplifies its calls with inflatable sacs on its snout region. Like its relatives, Edmontosaurus is capable of walking on all fours and running on its hind legs. This animal is huge, growing at sizes up to 13 meters, it is almost as big as T-rex. It lives on Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, where it is actually the main food of T-rex. Unlike its relatives Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, Edmontosaurus likes to live in dense jungle and marshes. Its huge size makes it dangerous for predators to attack. If attacked, it will run away and either lash out with its tail or bite with its sharp beak. They walk on four legs but always run bipedal at speeds of up to 35 mph. It can amplify its calls via a throat pouch. It has been described as very noisy and sounding like an elephant. They are equipped with acute smell and hearing. There is no sexual dimorphism in the species. They can eat huge amounts of food a day and drink huge amounts of water. They actually have extreme requirements or else they will get extremely stressed. Upon first arrival at the park, there was a problem with them going into comas. This was due to not enough space. They are protective of hatchlings like all Hadrosaurs.